


The Cuddle Series

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Non-Chronological, Porn with Feelings, aaaaall the cuddles, but all the cuddles tho, except in like one prompt, the last prompt has sex, the rest are safe tho, they're all teen and up audiences except the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: 1. Legends/Future/Historical AU2.Pair/Promises/Celebrity AU3. Inspiration/Longing/Mafia AU4.Free for all5.Celebration/Dance/Fantasy AU6.Home/Family/Sci-fi AU7. Journeys/Rest/Alternate careers AU8. Olympics/Dreams/Soulmate AU





	1. Future

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy so I don't have exams anymore but I do have classes and the semester has a _terrible_ schedule!!  
>  I didn't want to back out of this challenge I had set for myself, so here I am with the prompts for Victuuri Week 2018 :D  
> They're not edited, to be completely honest I haven't looked twice at them, but I will probably make minor edits in the future. AND I promise to go back and edit all the prompts for Domestic Victuuri Week, which are finished and will be uploaded shortly!  
> Without further ado, enjoy this fic!

Yuuri is tired. Perhaps even _too_ tired. Too tired to notice much around himself, other than the strong arms circling his waist, and the soft lips sliding down one of his arms, tickling the inside of his wrist for a moment before reverently stopping at the golden ring in his finger. At that, he manages to open his heavy eyelids, a lazy smile slowly appearing in his face.

Victor looks up at him when he feels him laugh, and smiles as well.

"You did it." he says, quietly, and Yuuri moves his hand to comb the silver hair back. Victor leans in to kiss him.  
"Yeah."  
"What now?" he asks, and Yuuri thinks for a minute.  
"Now I need to sleep." he finally asserts, earning him a hearty laugh from his fiancé. He grins before continuing "But after that I need to get at least four more gold medals, so you need to keep an eye out, Victor. This time I beat you by just one point, next time I'll do better."  
"I'm sure you will, solnishko. But I won't make that easy."

He doesn't have much time to answer before Victor is kissing him again, and he's not complaining, not at all, but he can feel his mind slipping into slumber, and he tries to pull away. Somehow, he manages it.

"Sleep." he insists, bringing his hand between them to cover his mouth as he yawns "We can celebrate tomorrow. Besides, I have something for you, but I need to be awake for that."  
"Something for me?"  
"Yeah, I got it in case I won."  
"In case _you_ won?"

To that, Yuuri doesn't answer, pretending to be already asleep. He can feel Victor's confused gaze on him, and he hides his smile by snuggling closer into his chest.

They have talked about it before, about getting married after this Grand Prix, regardless of who won gold, but with the hectic days leading up to the final neither of them has had time to think much about it. Yuuri has planned ahead, however, going out of his way to get Victor an actual engagement ring, and, well, if he's gotten carried away and has already planned their whole day after the final... no one can _really_ blame him. He is getting married to the man of his dreams, after all, and they have their whole future ahead of them.

For that, Yuuri thinks idly as sleep finally claims him, he would gladly give up every single gold medal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	2. Pair

The thing is, Yuuri had figured they'd eventually get over their honeymoon phase and behave like normal people, but he'd been wrong.

And he didn't mind a single bit.

Victor and him had gotten along relatively well from the start, even if it had been strange for Yuuri, to say the least, to be suddenly presented with the opportunity to spend so much time with someone he had no recollection of even speaking to before. But they had gotten over that, and eventually managed to make their relationship work. It had been an emotional rollercoaster, and thinking back, Yuuri wouldn't have it any other way.

But even then, he had somewhat known that the novelty would wear off at some point, and that the thrill of going to bed with Victor every night would soon become a routine.

And it had, in some ways. He had eventually stopped waking up disoriented and confused as to why there was someone else with him (even though sometimes he still had to do a double take because it wasn't fair that Victor looked so cute while he slept).

It was normal, he guessed, because they did spend a lot of time together. They usually went together mostly everywhere, they trained together, they lived together, they even had started to photobomb each other when the press interviewed them, for fun.

They were, by all accounts, a pair.

But if all that was true, Yuuri was left with no explanation for why he felt this way every night as he cuddled closer to his husband, either pulling him into his own chest, fingers carding through his silver hair until they both fell asleep, or letting himself be hugged. It wasn't a bad feeling! It was an incredible feeling. The thrill of being able to do this didn't seem to quite go away, and it didn't seem like Victor was any better than him at getting used to it. It was a common occurrence for either or both of them to get overwhelmed by their feelings for each other late at night when they curled together under the blankets and left the rest of the world outside of their little cocoon. Yuuri was still both flustered and incredibly honored to be trusted with Victor's tears, sometimes. And as he'd teasingly told him more than once, he was also a little jealous, because it wasn't fair that Victor was such a pretty crier when he felt like a potato every time he cried.

"Do you need a reason? Maybe we'll never get used to having each other." Victor had jokingly asked him once, when Yuuri had voiced his thoughts on the matter. "We just love each other _that_ much, that's all. We're made for each other, Yuuri!"

After that, as Yuuri held him in his arms, he couldn't help but agree. It was still strange to him, but he couldn't deny it: his feelings for Victor would never compare to anything he'd ever felt before, and probably nothing he'd ever feel in the future. If there was anything in his life he hoped he could keep forever, he knew it would be this. They were, after all, an inseparable pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	3. Longing

It really wasn't that Victor had lost his love for skating or anything dramatic like that. Not at all. But after having neglected his personal life for... well, all his life, what he now wanted most above anything else was a little bit of free time to spend with his husband! Was that too much to ask?!

Well, apparently it was.

When he had finally taken a step back from competitions, instead of some well deserved rest, what he found was that the press had an inordinate interest in knowing what he was up to now. Even after issuing an official press release stating that he would be continuing his coaching career and possibly participating in skating shows in the future, Victor found himself in the public eye more often than he'd like. And while feeling observed was something he'd gotten used to years ago, he didn't like that the media was now onto Yuuri as well. Which, especially considering his mostly reserved nature, was rather distressing to him. As his coach, Victor felt responsible. As his partner... he didn't know what to do anymore. Yuuri kept insisting that it wasn't his fault, and that he didn't blame him, but...

"Seriously, Vitya. Yurio and I are constantly swarmed by reporters anyway, we're both competing for gold, and especially after my medal last year, can you blame them? The press loves a good rivalry, you know that."

It didn't matter how many times Yuuri tried to reassure him, however, Victor found himself more and more annoyed with the press as time passed. Maybe Yurio was right and he was getting old, or maybe Mila was right and he was finally finding some purpose for his life, but whatever the reason, in Victor's opinion the press was only cutting into his time with Yuuri, and that was simply unacceptable.

The name to the feelings he had trapped inside his chest came to him, as many things had, thanks to Yuuri. He didn't mean to do anything, they were just watching some old routines from either of them, commenting on whatever came to mind, when Yuuri said it.

"You know, as a kid, I used to watch your routines and think that perhaps there was an underlying longing behind whatever your theme for that season was. It made me feel like someone understood how lonely competitive skating felt to me."  
"Longing?"  
"Yes, longing... It's a little silly, but I just wanted... I wanted a friend. I had Yuuko, but that was different. She also tried to go into competitive skating, but she had tons of girl friends... There weren't that many other boys in skating classes when I was a kid, so..."  
"Oh, Yuuri..."  
"It must have been very different for you." he prompted, turning in Victor's arms to look at him, and Victor pressed his lips to his temple, earning a blush.  
"Well, I had a lot of classmates... I practiced a lot more, though, and I soon felt like they didn't like me all that much. Thinking back, maybe they were a little intimidated. I didn't mean it in a bad way, but I was a bit prone to bragging as a kid." Yuuri laughed, and Victor chuckled, embarrassed. "I got better after a while, I think, but it was a little lonely until I started making friends in international competitions. Chris was one of my first best friends, really." Yuuri nodded.  
"I think that was Phichit, for me. I was a bit anxious to meet the other skater training under Celestino at the time, but it turned out so much better than I thought it would. It helped me a lot to get along with other skaters during competitions, after that."  
"And then you ended up pole dancing with Chris, barely dressed and drunk off your ass." Victor teased him, relishing in the red in Yuuri's cheeks "And seducing skaters, too! Shame on you, Yuuri, you must take responsibility for that."  
"I did marry you, after all, remember?"  
"You did. I truly am the luckiest man alive."

Yuuri made a vague sound of embarrassment, but Victor leaned in to kiss him anyway. He liked teasing Yuuri every now and then about how they had met.

"Longing..." he mused under his breath after they pulled apart. Yuuri blinked, confused.  
"What?"  
"You said you thought I longed for something, when I was younger?"  
"I mean, I was probably projecting my own feelings, but did you?"  
"I don't know. Maybe. I feel like maybe, deep down, I did, but I probably didn't even notice consciously. Yearning for things is a much more recent development. I didn't truly find an interest in things other than skating until shortly before meeting you, really, and the more of you I had in my life, the more I realized how much I had been missing all along." he confessed, and Yuuri nodded silently, listening. "Lately I feel like all I want is a break from the world to just be with you, like right now. I never get tired of this, and when we have to go out and when we're constantly watched by the press, all I can think of is having you all for myself again. Is that yearning or obsession?" Yuuri laughed at that, pulling on Victor's hands to intertwine their fingers.  
"I don't know. Maybe both. But I'm glad to hear I'm not alone in feeling that way, at the very least."  
"...! Yuuri!"

Yuuri laughed as Victor failed to form up words, instead pulling him into a desperate kiss. He could feel tears prickling at his eyelids, but he couldn't possibly stop kissing him long enough to explain he was happy so he hoped the kiss could convey his feelings better than his mind at the moment.

Longing, huh...?

Maybe it didn't have to be a bad feeling after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	4. Free for all

"Victor."  
"Yes?"  
"We need celery."  
"Why?"  
"I want to try a recipe my mom sent me for a celery and apple salad."  
"Then we also need apples."  
"You ate the last apple?"  
"Nnnnnno, it was Makkachin."  
"Riiiight..."  
"Hey, Yuuri?"  
"Hm?"  
"Now that I think about it, we also need to get more dog food."  
"Ah, yeah. But I think there's still enough for a few days, right?"  
"Hmm, yeah, I think so. But we should get more, if we're going grocery shopping."  
"Of course. We can't let Makka go hungry."  
"Obviously. Look at him though, isn't he cute? Who's a good boy?"  
"Who's a good boyyy?"

Makkachin raised his head lazily from where he was snoozing next to the couch, trying to see what his humans were being so loud about. They cooed at him, and he barked happily, swishing his tail around a bit. What was it?

"It's youuu!"

He really didn't understand the humans sometimes, Makkachin thought, but he jumped onto the couch, joining them in their hug. They laughed together, disentangling themselves from their blanket to cuddle Makkachin too, and he barked, pushing them back again so that he could get comfortable as well.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked a few moments later, contemplative, fingers stroking through Makkachin's fur.  
"Yeah?"  
"We also need to get more dish soap."  
"... damn, you're right."  
"And chocolate."  
"Do you want me to go get my phone or am I supposed to just remember all of it?"  
"Nooo, cuddles first. We'll go shopping later."  
"Cuddles it is, then."

Makkachin whined. These two needed to learn what nap time meant and be more quiet! 

Silly humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	5. Celebration/Dance

Victor's feet ache, his legs are shaky, and he seriously needs to catch his breath. But as he tries to convey this idea to Yuuri, he realizes he won't have to.

His fiancé has also stopped dancing, and is looking at someone behind Victor, and he can feel his face turning an even deeper shade of red by what he sees when he turns around.

Chris has brought back the pole. And many, many people seem to already know what's coming. Yuuri isn't _nearly_ as drunk this time as he was a year ago, but he seems to still consider it, because he tilts his head and arches an eyebrow at Chris, who extends a hand invitingly. Yuuri turns to Victor, a little devious smile toying with the corner of his lips.

"I suppose it's only fair, hm?"  
"Well, you don't _have to..._ "  
"It's alright... I can't make things worse than last year, apparently, you know." he shakes a hand dismissively, and pulls on Victor's hand to get closer to where Chris is setting up the pole. Phichit is helping, and he can't help himself when they get close enough.  
"Yuuri, I can't believe you're really doing this!" he tries to chastise, but his scandalized voice doesn't seem to affect Yuuri, who merely snorts.  
"You were the one who convinced me to try pole dancing with you back in Detroit, mister, you don't get to call me out on it now." all eyes go to the Thai, who grins unapologetically.  
"Guess I did!"

Is this really happening, again? Is Victor real? Is anything real? He needs to sit down...

Chris seems to realize this, because he says something to Yuuri that doesn't quite register in Victor's brain and then takes his elbow and pushes him a few steps back so he can sit down in a chair that someone must have brought. Victor feels suddenly awkward, but once he looks around, he notices more people are sitting as well, and he accepts the champagne flute that Chris places in his hand. He looks at his friend, who merely blinks.

"Honestly, did you think I wouldn't bring it?"  
"I owe you once again." he jokes, and Chris laughs.  
"Oh, you pure soul. You really don't know anything, do you? Chéri, sit back and let Yuuri do his thing. It was his idea, after all."  
"He what?"

Chris doesn't answer, however. With a final wink, he saunters back to where Yuuri and Phichit are still setting up the pole, and helps them finish. After that, the music starts again, and clothes start to come off, and Victor doesn't really care much about whose idea it was anymore. He's just hoping that someone has the mental strength to _record it_ , because his brain clearly isn't able to multitask right now.

Chris and Phichit manage to have some fun too, and at some point they all create an intricate choreography between all three of them, but it doesn't last, as they get tangled with each other and end up laughing more than dancing. They leave the stage to Yuuri afterwards, and Victor really hopes no one is looking at him or his awkward boner, because he has no excuses.

Yuuri does climb down the pole a few minutes later, though, walking straight to where Victor is sitting, and he fidgets with the cuffs of his shirt, heart beating too fast in his chest. Is he really...?

He breathes out in both relief and disappointment when he realizes Yuuri is not planning on lap dancing on him, closing his eyes for a second, and Yuuri chuckles under his breath as he stops before him. A hand takes Victor's right one, fingers playing idly with his ring.

"Victor?" he asks, a little breathless from dancing, and a hint of nervous "You okay?"  
"I'm more than okay." he mumbles, embarrassed, with a little laugh.  
"Can you open your eyes for me?" is the following question, and Yuuri sounds amused. Victor obeys, the sight before him startling him enough to jump on his seat.  
"Yuuri...?"  
"Victor... Last year you became my coach because I won a dance off... Since this year I won a gold medal... would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

If someone had told Victor he would be too emotionally overwhelmed to answer the most important question of his life, he would have been rather incredulous. But as he blinks tears out of his eyes, he couldn't care less about how throaty and squeaky his voice sounds as he yells an enthusiastic "Yes!", throwing his arms around Yuuri and barely avoiding knocking them both to the floor. After a moment, he can feel Yuuri taking his ring off, and sliding a new one on his finger. He looks at it. It's perfect.

"You planned all of it." he accuses Yuuri softly, and he laughs, wiping Victor's tears away with his free hand.  
"I did. I thought I gave you a hint yesterday already, but it seems I was subtle enough."  
"I didn't think...!"  
"It's fine, Victor."  
"I never thought I'd get proposed to." he muses, bringing his hand up again to stare at his finger. "I love it."  
"I never thought I'd propose. Ever. Much less to you. It's a dream come true." Yuuri admits, resting his forehead on Victor's and kissing him once, shortly.  
"Can I still keep my other ring?"  
"Of course." he slides it on Victor's other hand, and he nods. "I know you already claimed it was an engagement ring last year, but I wanted to do it properly."  
"I know you meant it as a lucky charm."  
"It was a little vague, and I could have found something with less implications for a lucky charm, I'll give that to you." Yuuri grumbles, but he doesn't sulk for long, instead offering him a teasing grin.  
"Yuuri...?"  
"How about we continue with this dance upstairs in our room, though? I _do_ know how to lapdance, you know..."

As he gets up, doing his best to smile to the people cheering around them, Victor finds that he no longer cares if his feet ache, his legs are shaky, and he seriously needs to catch his breath anymore. He has an entire night ahead of him to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	6. Home/Family

What is home?

That's one of those deep questions that Victor has never really had an answer to. 

Home is where your parents are, as a kid. Home is where you eat, and where you sleep, and where you can go to the bathroom without feeling awkward or without it being gross. Home is where you go when you're tired after your day, and home is where you can be alone if you need to cry. Home is where you bring your closest friends, home is where you keep your closest memories and feelings... Home.

But home is also where you spend most of your time, even if sometimes that's not your literal place of residence. For Victor, his rink was home. Yakov's place was home, or at least it used to be when he was younger. After visiting Hasetsu, the Katsuki's Onsen was also home. Ice Castle was home. 

Yuuri was home.

See, that was a concept Victor wasn't sure he understood. A person feeling like home?

True enough, he guessed it was similar to his parents feeling like home. People he could always come back to...

He used to never think about this kind of stuff. Maybe, he wondered as he climbed into bed after turning off the lights and cuddled closer to his fiancé-just-turned-husband, maybe Yurio was right and he was getting old. 

Whatever the reason, it was something intriguing, something he couldn't quite shake off. 

Yuuri was home...

"What are you thinking about?" Yuuri asked quietly, body limp and soft against Victor's, the warmth of the shower they'd taken together drawing him closer, ever closer. He took a deep breath, bathing in the comforting smell of Yuuri, of _home_.  
"You feel like home. I love it. I love you."  
"Oh, Victor... I love you too." 

Yuuri was always a little shy to say the words, and of course Victor knew that his culture was more reserved on the matter, so he treasured the times when he did. He tickled him slightly, enjoying the grounding feeling in his chest as Yuuri tried to stop him, as he laughed tiredly, solid and very, very real against his body. After he finally let Yuuri squirm away from his grasp, he turned around to face him. In the semi darkness of the room, Victor could barely make out the outline of a smile.

"You're ridiculous." he complained, but he still came back close again, placing a brief kiss on Victor's lips. "I love you. You also feel like home to me, and it's everything I could have ever asked for, you know."  
"I feel like home too?"  
"Yes, of course. It's very comforting, isn't it? Like our own little family."  
"Family, huh..."  
"Victor?"  
"It's nothing, just... Well, I never used to think about family all that much. I love my parents, of course, just never in terms of my own family, if that makes any sense..."  
"Yeah, it does. I know what you mean. But I like to think we're a family now, you know." Yuuri raised a hand to boop Victor's nose, and he blinked, surprised. Yuuri chuckled. "We're married now, after all."  
"That we are."

There were no words to express the feeling of happiness inside of Victor at the mere thought of finally being married. It was symbolic, really, it's not like he wasn't already Yuuri's before marriage, but it felt like a step in the right direction. A step to take together. He buried his face into Yuuri's neck, unable to stop beaming, fingers itching to do something, even if there wasn't anything to do.

"That we are." he repeated, voice muffled by Yuuri's hair.  
"I love you, Vitya." was the sleepy reply, and he took a deep breath, allowing his overly excited mind to finally quiet down into a haze of happy feelings.  
"I love you too, my Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	7. Rest

Having the chance to _actually_ rest was surreal, Victor thought, staring idly at the ceiling of his empty room and shivering under the bedsheets, despite being quite warm. He hugged the pillow a little closer, twisting it in his grasp so he could rest his head on it and also squish it in his arms.

Yuuri had left for a quick morning run, part of his training, but he had insisted on Victor getting some rest now that he was officially not a competitor anymore. Victor had obliged quietly, returning to bed, but he couldn't sleep anymore. Not like this.

He got up, dressing and grabbing a water bottle in autopilot. He wasn't sure of why, but it felt like the right thing to do. He'd learned with time to go with his intuition.

#

Spring in Hasetsu was always chilly, but not quite cold, and Victor enjoyed the way the air curled around him, cold enough to turn in breath into puffy white clouds, but not cold enough to bother him. He was glad he could still borrow a bicycle from the Katsukis, because catching up with Yuuri wouldn't be feasible otherwise. Pedaling quickly, however, he saw him in the distance not long after. He'd stopped mid way to stare at the sea, and his backpack was on the ground beside him. Makka was waiting patiently, and Yuuri was drinking water. When he finished, he crouched to offer some to the dog, and Victor's heart sang, taking in the scene. 

He stopped a few meters away, observing them while they hadn't seen him, but then he was spotted by Makka, who abandoned Yuuri in favor of running up to him. He welcomed him with open arms and kisses, and then pedaled closer to Yuuri, who had put away his own water bottle, and put on his backpack to jog closer as well.

"Victor? I thought you were going to stay home while I trained with Minako in the morning..."  
"Yeah, I know... I was getting jittery though, I'm not good at not moving." he chuckled awkwardly, taking the opportunity to take a sip of water himself. "I hope you don't mind the company... I can leave you alone if you want, though!"  
"No, no, it's all good! Old habits die hard, I suppose." 

Victor laughed along, immediately feeling a little better. Who needed rest when they could have this?

#

As it turned out, he did. He needed rest.

"I told you to wait at home today." Yuuri chided, but he was laughing as he watched Victor flop down on the bed dramatically.  
"I don't know how you do it! Your stamina really is a gift, Yuuri." he teased, wiggling his eyebrows, and Yuuri snorted, balling up his pijama shirt and throwing it at him. Victor let it fall over his face, taking in the familiar smell of Yuuri before he himself took it back.  
"You're ridiculous. You retired for this exact reason, didn't you? What's the point in keeping up with training if..." he trailed off, but Victor wasn't offended.  
"If I can't do it?"  
"You know that's not what I mean."  
"It's fine, it's true after all. I'm not a teen anymore, I get tired way more easily now."  
"Don't make it sound like you're ancient, Victor, you're just giving Yurio more fodder to bother you with."  
" _Ffffiiiine_ ," he drawled with a sigh, "But in any case, I never said I wouldn't skate again, you know. I said I wouldn't compete, but I still want to skate with you! I just need to... take it easier. I suppose." he scrunched up his nose, and Yuuri winced sympathetically, sitting beside him and offering him his pijama. Victor started to dress himself quietly.  
"Sounds counterintuitive for a professional athlete, I'll give that to you." Yuuri mused after a few moments. Victor nodded again.  
"It's hard." he whispered, not daring to speak up in case his voice cracked. Yuuri rubbed his arm. "It feels like I'm letting myself down by not skating to my full potential after pushing myself so hard to be _better_."  
"The last time I considered retiring, I ended up learning the program that got you to win gold at the GPF." Yuuri recalled with a hint of irony. "I think we're both not very good at this 'taking it easy' thing."  
"What do I do, Yuuri?" Yuuri seemed flustered by the question, but Victor still wanted to hear an answer from him, so he waited.  
"I don't know." he admitted finally, shrugging and lacing his fingers into Victor's hair. "I don't have all the answers, you know. Why don't you get some rest for now? Maybe Minako knows something, we can ask her tomorrow. She did retire from being a professional ballerina, after all." Victor nodded. It was a good idea.  
"Thanks."   
"... Of course. Anytime."

Yuuri was probably right, Victor thought as they both crawled under the bedsheets. He had to learn how to take it easy for his own health, and because it was what he had decided, and it wouldn't do any good to anybody if he kept pushing his body. Skating was probably more than fine, but he couldn't keep up the difficult moves forever. He might have to ask for help, but he needed to figure out how to stop. He'd have to do whatever it took.

He could almost feel a headache forming with all those thoughts buzzing in his head, with the tiredness from the day that was catching up on him, and he whined as he rubbed his cheek on Yuuri's shoulder. He chuckled, turning around to face him.

"Stop thinking, you're useless this late at night. Wake up early and deal with it in the morning."  
"Wow, thanks."  
"Sorry, love, but I'm the night owl in this relationship, not you."

Yuuri's voice was quiet, a little shy, but he was sincere, and loving, and it made Victor's heart beat a little faster. He smiled. He tightened his hold around Yuuri's waist.

"I love you, Yuuri."  
"I love you too, Vitya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


	8. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where you can only kiss your soulmate on the lips, if you try to kiss anyone else the universe pulls the two of you apart by invisible forces.

The emotional intimacy had been there from very early on, Yuuri supposed. And even though he'd been in pretty deep denial for a long time, he had eventually had to admit that Victor was indeed just as interested as Yuuri. It wasn't just how tactile he was with him in particular, but the _way_ he touched him. Victor's touch was purposeful, enticing, warm. Safe. Yuuri had gotten used to it, with time. He had learned to crave it.

At first, he had been really scared of the idea of falling for his idol. After finally getting to know Victor in person, however, and realizing he hadn't had a chance from the beginning, he had gone into denial. It had taken quite a few months for both of them to work around Yuuri's barriers.

But it had come to a comfortable middle point, he guessed, as he played idly with the whorl in Victor's hair before taking to the ice. He let his fingers slide off his hair instead of taking his hand away, feeling the silky texture under his fingers. Unnoticeable to the bare eye, his fingertips picked up on slight knots in the silver strands, and he smiled. Victor always played with his hair when he was nervous, getting it tangled.

And man, had he been nervous today...

Yuuri smiled, recalling the face he'd made when he cried. It made him feel... nice, in a way. Like at least he knew Victor _cared_.

It was thrilling. Yuuri had cared for people before, he thought, but never to this point. Never like this. He knew whatever he and Victor had was special. He wasn't sure if it was love, despite what he'd claimed to be his theme this year, but he knew it was something special, something worth taking care of. He shivered thinking of the possibilities. Victor and him, they couldn't possibly be...

Victor had tried, only once, to kiss him. But they hadn't been quite ready, and after seeing the hesitation in each other's eyes, they had silently agreed on a kiss on the cheek and a hug, instead. Yuuri still wished they had been braver.

_"Should I just kiss you or something?"_

Victor probably hadn't been thinking through what he had said, and Yuuri knew it. He couldn't blame him, either. His words hadn't truly registered until later, when they'd both calmed down and started to climb up the stairs back to the ice. But when he did think about it, they made his chest tingle with warm feelings. Victor wanted to kiss him. Victor already thought he could kiss him. Did Victor think they were soulmates too...?

If he did... he probably would try again, wouldn't he? Oh gosh, knowing Victor, he totally would. He was going to try to kiss Yuuri again... The anticipation was both killing him and making him fly.

He somehow avoided hurting himself too much as he landed the quad flip, but he managed to get back on his feet, his heart beating too fast, too hard, the adrenaline and the thrill of simply _thinking_ of what being kissed by _Victor_ even _felt like_ , turning his legs into barely coordinated sticks. He looked around frantically after dropping his final pose. Where...?

"Victor!" he called out as he hurried towards the exit, proud of the way his voice, at least, still sounded normal "I did great, didn't I?"

Victor merely nodded, not even out of breath after running all the way here, but Yuuri didn't have enough time to appreciate the emotions swirling in his baby blue eyes because the next thing he knew, he was being tackled.

He panicked for a second, knowing himself completely unprepared for catching his coach mid air, but those thoughts were quickly replaced for a shock so absolute, not even free falling into hard, cold ice could break it.

Victor's arms laced themselves around Yuuri's head, shielding them from the cameras, and some part of Yuuri's brain appreciated it, because if this didn't work, he didn't want the whole world to see it. When their lips pressed together, however, the deafening sound of the rink disappeared. It was an easy slide of lips, barely there, quick enough to notice it, but not quick enough to properly savor it, almost quick enough to seem like it had never happened. Yuuri wanted to scream.

Except they were still falling, and the next millisecond, they were already on the ice. Yuuri winced, Victor's weight knocking the air out of his lungs, but soon recovered and stared at him in disbelief. Did he just...?

"What..."  
"It was the only thing I could think you to surprise you more than you surprised me!" Victor cried out, eyes slightly damp, and with a big smile completely at odds with his fake indignation. It was so maddeningly _Victor_ , that Yuuri couldn't even be mad. He'd have time to scold him later, but not now. Not right after his first kiss ever. _Their_ first kiss...  
"... is that so?" Yuuri played along, tears coming to his own eyes in utter bliss. He couldn't help but smile at Victor, leaning up to touch their foreheads together.

There was something quite magical about being so close to someone without feeling the pull to move back, almost hypnotizing, and Yuuri was suddenly hyper conscious of the way Victor's lips parted in surprise, so he pulled apart himself, the sound from around them finally coming back, breaking the spell.

"Up," he murmured, fingers threading into Victor's messy hair for a brief moment. "Before I do something I really, really shouldn't, at least not with these many cameras around." Victor's cheeks reddened at the words, but he laughed as he got up, carefully but effortlessly keeping his balance. Yuuri helped him get out of the ice and followed him. "My parents are watching this at home, Victor, have you no shame?" he added, playfully, and this time he laughed along with his coach.  
"I had to watch you surprise me with that quad flip right in front of my very eyes! Who here has no shame?"

Maybe it was the moment, or maybe Victor's antics were rubbing off on him, but all Yuuri's overstimulated brain could do was wink at him. It earned him a new barrage of blinding camera flashes, but it also earned him a blush from Victor, so Yuuri counted it as a win.

 

#

 

When Yuuri next saw Phichit, his best friend was ugly crying on the shoulder of a rather awestruck Chris. He arched an eyebrow, and Chris did so too in response. Beside Yuuri, Victor colored a deep shade of red.

"I probably don't want to know." Yuuri interjected before Chris could explain, and then extended his arms "I'm just going to. Um. Collect this pile of trash and get out of your hair."  
"I'll make sure to roast Victor for you in your absence." Chris replied amusedly, patting Phichit's back as he latched himself to Yuuri instead.

He dragged his friend a few meters away before prying him off of his arm. Phichit blinked a couple tears away.

"Congratulations." Yuuri murmured softly, and Phichit broke in tears again. He was glad he'd at least managed to find a secluded place to let it all out before the press picked him apart with flashes. "You deserve it, Phichit."  
"Y-you too, loverboy." he teased, doing his best to breathe evenly. Yuuri waited patiently, grinning at the friendly jab. "I'm so happy right now. Everything is right and I can die a happy man."  
"I feel like that's about right."  
"I know right??"  
"Yeah. Come on, let's get you to the bathroom to fix your makeup."

The walk to the bathroom was quiet, Phichit still sniffling every now and then, but by the time they got there, he seemed to be back to his normal self, and seemed to have chosen a new way to express his excitement: jumping up and down. He washed his face methodically, but as soon as he was done, he started babbling again.

"Yuuri holy _fuck_ , your soulmate is _Victor Nikiforov_!"  
" _Yeah_. And you've won a _gold medal_." Yuuri mocked him, but Phichit simply grinned more.  
"I need to post it to social media. Holy shiiiiit I have a gold medal!"  
"And I have a soulmate..."  
"What is it like to kiss the most wanted bachelor of the skating world?" Phichit asked, phone camera directed at Yuuri, who rolled his eyes.  
"Better than your wildest dreams." he taunted, and Phichit's shocked face told him he was now all over the internet being sassy about his... his _soulmate_.

 

#

 

"Better than your wildest dreams, huh?" was the first thing out of Victor's lips as they crossed the frame of their hotel room. Yuuri had to force himself to stop staring at those lips and process the words. Then he groaned, feeling his face heat up.  
"Shut up about that and kiss me again." he ordered, too distracted to care, and Victor seemed to notice because he simply whimpered and nodded.

He, however, stopped Yuuri before he could reach up.

"Wait. This time I plan on taking my time so let's not just stand next to the door, please?"  
"Yes, anything, just hurry..."  
"Yuuri..."

It was a good thing that Victor seemed as disarmed by the situation as him, because Yuuri didn't think his heart could take any teasing from him right now. He stepped further into the room, and distractedly took off his shoes.

"Bed?" Victor mused, and Yuuri shrugged.  
"Any better ideas? Unless you'd rather we _both_ sit in the windowsill..."  
"How scandalous, Yuuri." he chided, but without any heat at all, instead taking off his own shoes and his suit jacket.

As soon as they were both sitting at the end of the bed, however, words became a much more difficult issue.

It wasn't like they had agreed on anything, but they both started off easy, simply tracing each others lips with their fingertips, and Yuuri felt a shiver run down his spine as Victor parted his lips briefly, allowing Yuuri to push his lower lip slightly down.

Victor had done this once before, Yuuri remembered, back when he'd asked Yuuri to show him his Eros as he had assigned the programs for Onsen on Ice. But he hadn't been quite as close as he was now, and there hadn't been any real intent behind the touch. Not that that had made it any easier on Yuuri's heart then, which made him wonder why he wasn't freaking out now.

He looked up to peer at Victor's eyes, surprisingly close. He was blushing too, heavy red splayed across his nose and cheeks, and eyes shining with emotion.

"Yuuri, can I...?"  
"You're asking _now_?" he murmured, tilting his head up so Victor could join their lips, and they both sighed as he did, not bothering to reply with anything other than a soft press of lips against Yuuri's.

Now that they weren't in a blur of movement in a free fall, Yuuri allowed himself to appreciate all the details he could. Victor's lips were soft, and they tasted vaguely of the chapstick he carried around everywhere. He seemed perfectly content with letting Yuuri take the lead for now, and when Yuuri trapped his lower lip between his own, he whimpered, the hands that had come to rest on his cheeks sliding down to grab blindly at Yuuri's shirt. He bit down very softly, and Victor actually _moaned_. Yuuri head spinned, was this even _real_...?

Neither of them had kissed anybody before, technically, but it didn't take them long to figure out a proper way to do it without needing to stop for breathing. Once they picked their rhythm, it was as if a puzzle piece had clicked into place.

It was simply perfect.

They were both eager learners, that became clear very soon. Yuuri discovered Victor liked having his lips nibbled on, and whatever Victor was doing with his tongue he was doing it _right_ , because Yuuri was dangerously close to throwing any attempt at decency out of the window and simply climbing on his lap.

Victor, however, beat him to it, softly nudging him back until he was sitting comfortably in Yuuri's lap, knees and legs splayed at both his sides and a handful of Victor pressed against him. Yuuri moaned, hands circling his waist and seizing the chance to pinch his butt, to which Victor retaliated by attacking Yuuri's mouth once more.

Soulmate porn existed, that wasn't news to anyone at this point, but Yuuri had always thought they played up the 'getting lost in each other' factor. Porn, after all, was always unrealistic. But as much as he still believed that, there was no denying that things were quickly escalating and _he couldn't care less_. Victor gasped against his mouth, the hint of a moan behind the sound, and Yuuri had to force himself to stop his hands before they started undoing Victor's shirt buttons. When he pulled away to look at him, though, he met chiding eyes, and a teasing pout.

"Go ahead, don't stop on my account..." Victor murmured, voice low and heated. Yuuri had to kiss him again, he had to.  
"You too, then." he mumbled through the kiss.

Yuuri didn't have any experience with this, but it was clear soon that Victor did. Yuuri had expected as much, though. It was common for people to have sex with people who weren't their soulmates, since kissing was the only thing that wasn't possible. After being quickly divested from his shirt, Yuuri couldn't help but shiver as Victor moved his lips from his mouth to his neck, then his shoulder, nipping very softly at his skin. The buttons were a small struggle, but he finally managed to throw the shirt away, and hastily pull off the undershirt, earning him a small smirk from Victor when he caught him staring.

"Like what you see?" he teased, and Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
"I didn't realize it was a crime to find my soulmate incredibly attractive. My apologies." his brain was a little too busy drinking in the moment to bite back the sarcasm, but it didn't seem to bother Victor, who blushed at the words. He reached out to bring Yuuri's lips to his again and Yuuri complied.  
"Soulmates," Victor repeated, almost incredulously. "I like how that sounds."  
"Hmm, me too..."

This time when they kissed, Victor somehow managed to push them until they were both laying down, legs tangled somewhat awkwardly but both too mesmerized by the feeling of their lips together to bother moving, at least at first. At some point, though, Yuuri managed to free his legs. Ignoring the twinge of pain from having just skated a few hours ago, he promptly pressed his heels against the back of Victor's legs at the same time he pulled on the tabs of his trousers. Victor seemed to get the sentiment, but Yuuri could feel a smile against his mouth, and he frowned, pushing slightly on his shoulders to see his face.

"Victor...?"  
"Go ahead." he replied, propping himself up with his hands so he was once more straddling Yuuri's legs. "Are you going to take them off or not?"

What Yuuri was going to do was self combust if Victor didn't stop teasing him.

With an embarrassed huff, he trailed his fingertips down from Victor's shoulders, gently grazing his nipples and earning a shiver from him before pulling on the trouser's button. Once presented with the task, however, he couldn't help but tease Victor back. He deserved it, he told himself, as he delayed the actual undressing in favor of cupping him through his trousers, finger moving suggestively, but not offering quite enough friction. Victor breathed out, almost a stutter, but otherwise allowed him to keep up the silent investigation.

It wasn't that Yuuri hadn't thought about this before, because he had, good god he had. But somehow, all the thoughts he'd gotten himself off to in the past failed him, because as he was presented with the real object of his fantasies, he suddenly had too many things he needed to try, and not nearly the mental strength to actually go through with them. Instead, he chose to take it easy and popped the button, easing down the zipper and pushing down the fabric. Victor helped this time, momentarily leaving Yuuri's lap to pull the trousers off completely, and he toyed with the waistband of the simple but incredibly small grey panties he was wearing.

"These too?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, almost daringly. Yuuri felt himself blush with his next words.  
"No. Come here and let me do that for you." it seemed to have the desired effect on Victor, whose eyes darkened a shade, but he still had something to add.  
"Only if I get to reciprocate."

The words were almost whispered against his lips, and they felt like electricity skittering around his body, down his spine, making him shiver. But now that he'd finally managed to pick one course of action for himself, he told himself, he wasn't about to let Victor take the lead so easily. He had years of pent up sexual frustration thanks to this man, and if he thought he was getting away so easily, he was sorely mistaken.

In a surprise attempt that he was sure wouldn't work if he tried again, he managed to flip them both over so he was towering over Victor instead, and he smiled softly at the bewildered look he received.

"This okay?" he had to make sure. Victor simply nodded, however, waiting to see what he'd do.

Yuuri _wanted_ so many things. He had wanted Victor ever since he knew what the word meant, pretty much. There were just too many things he'd thought of during the years. But for now, he told himself, he could be content with one that had kept him awake many a night: the need to _taste_.

It was thanks to the whole soulmate conundrum, he was sure of that, but anything to do with using your mouth on someone was immediately on a different scale of kinky. Trying to kiss, for example, was one of the things you just kept secret unless you were very sure your partner would agree. Kissing was one of the simplest things, and yet there was so much mysticism built around it, many people considered it a kink.

Yuuri hadn't allowed himself to fantasize about kissing Victor _too much_ before, even if deep down he knew what his heart hoped. But now that it was true, now that they were here, he couldn't help himself. He had to.

He placed a chaste kiss on his lips first, but he didn't let himself get too distracted. Instead, he moved his lips down one of Victor's cheeks, kissing down his throat, nibbling softly on his earlobe and taking note of what places made him gasp, or squirm, or grab him tighter, filing the thoughts away for later. He might not remember all of them, but he would hopefully have more opportunities. For now, he just wanted to enjoy this.

Victor's shoulders were wide, and warm, and by the time Yuuri got there he was confident enough to bite down a little harder, leaving a soft imprint that faded away soon, but still drew a stilted moan from Victor's lips, and Yuuri tried again, this time sucking on the skin for a few moments before letting go. Victor's hips dragging against his were all the confirmation he needed, and he proceeded to leave two more marks on his shoulder. He pulled away to look when he was done. Soft pink adorned the faintly flushed skin, and he smiled to himself. Those would be much more noticeable when Victor wasn't blushing this much. Read: next morning.

He couldn't wait.

"Yuuri..." Victor called, and when Yuuri looked up, his eyes pleaded with him in a new way he'd never seen before. Victor didn't add anything else, but it was implied, and Yuuri marveled at the feeling of having him at his mercy, if even for just now.  
"Impatient... You keep telling me to seduce you with my dancing," he teased, lowering his mouth to Victor's chest but not quite touching him. "Won't you let me seduce you like this too?"

Victor did seem like he was going to reply, but Yuuri chose that moment to press the tip of his tongue to one of his nipples, and a shudder went through him. He also raised a hand to his mouth, teeth digging into his knuckles to muffle a whimper. Yuuri wished he didn't, but he wasn't sure how to voice it, so instead he set out to pulling more noises out of him one way or another.

Victor's nipples weren't _extremely_ sensitive, Yuuri soon figured out, but he definitely enjoyed the attention, and he moved lower. There was that spot just under his ribs, and the one just under his sternum, but Yuuri was pleasantly surprised to find the spot on the lower rim of his belly button, which, after mere moments, had Victor losing the battle to contain his moans and gasps. When Yuuri lapped at the hair leading to his navel, Victor made a sound that felt more like a sob than a moan, and that immediately reminded Yuuri that Victor wasn't the only one getting something out of this. He almost wished he'd let Victor undress him first, now.

He still took his time to bite a couple more marks on the skin just above Victor's hipbone, unable to help his own moans when he felt Victor's cock twitching in his underwear, pressing against Yuuri's chest. He hooked his fingers on the waistband, but he didn't pull on it. Instead, he lowered his mouth a bit more, teasing the strained fabric with his lips and mouthing at the head, nearly poking through the waistband when he'd raised it slightly. Victor whined loudly, back arching off the bed in an attempt not to move too much or rush Yuuri in any way. At this point, however, Yuuri wasn't inclined to waiting anymore either.

He pulled the last piece of Victor's clothing off carefully, not letting the waistband snap back. For a moment, he debated whether or not to take his own clothes off, but ended up ignoring that in favor of getting close and personal with Victor's dick.

He'd never had someone else's dick in his hands or mouth, but he'd had a couple of toys, and he'd more than thought about this before, so he barely hesitated to guide it to his mouth with three fingers holding it at the base. Victor's legs tensed up at his sides, and the sound that left his mouth could have fed Yuuri's previous fantasies for months. But not now. Now, with the real Victor laid all bare in front of him and letting him explore as much as he wanted, now he was greedier.

Greedier, but not cruel, he told himself. This wouldn't be as good if it ended up too soon, and after a few moments of brief lapping and kissing, he sucked on the head only once before pulling of completely. Victor all but whined, blue eyes opening in confusion to see what Yuuri was doing.

Yuuri kissed him, a shiver running through him as their tongues met again, and he wondered if he would ever be over the novelty. It didn't feel like that would be anytime soon, at any rate. Victor arched against him, and Yuuri smiled.

"Your turn?" he murmured, and Victor scrambled to flip their positions eagerly, making Yuuri laugh.  
"God, Yuuri, you're killing me here, look at what you do to me." he whined against his neck.  
"Hmm, I'm not far behind, honestly."  
"Hmm..."

Victor's fingers undid the laces on his sweatpants easily with a tug of one of the strings and a hooked finger under the already loose knot, he didn't even need to look. Instead, he kept his mouth busy on Yuuri's neck and shoulders, marking him just as eagerly or more than what he had done to him before. The sensation was almost overwhelming as he also pushed Yuuri's pants away, not bothering to tease him and dragging his boxers down with them. Yuuri gasped as the air hit his heated skin, but it turned into a moan at the end, when Victor's hips pressed into his. Next to his ear, Victor also moaned, desperate, almost a growl. He murmured something, but whatever it was, it was lost on Yuuri. Russian, probably, judging by the set of sounds, and therefore nothing he had to concern himself with unless Victor provided a translation. He didn't.

It took them a moment to get back to the initial idea, but when they did, Victor pulled away to help Yuuri take off his clothes completely, throwing them to the other side of the bed. When Yuuri also threw his socks, the pile of clothes they'd created finally gave into gravity and tipped off the edge. He snorted, and Victor chuckled, and just like that, they were both laughing. It didn't last though, instead turning into pleasured gasps as their bodies finally slid together without any fabric between them.

Victor still took his time to kiss and nip at Yuuri's chest, looking for his weak spots the same way Yuuri had done to him, but he indulged way more than Yuuri had when he had his chance, lips sinfully red as he sucked faint bruises on his entire torso, and especially his hips. It took Yuuri more than he thought it would to register the fact that Victor Nikiforov was between his legs, sucking hickeys on top of his stretch marks, and splaying his fingers close enough to his groin that he could feel his fingertips playing with his hair. Yuuri had good stamina, but after the day he'd had, and the amount of teasing he'd already endured, he knew he was not strong enough for this.

He discovered, however, that he wasn't in any situation to form coherent sentences, as his mouth had decided to let out the neediest sounds with every touch of Victor's, and he gasped wordlessly at the first touch of his mouth on his cock. Oh. Oh, okay, this was happening. Victor Nikiforov was now not only placing hickeys on him, he was now also sucking his cock. Oh, and he knew what he was doing. As Yuuri looked down, unable to help himself, Victor looked up, dragging his tongue under it and winking. Yuuri all but sobbed out his name.

"Victor, _please_..."

He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but Victor seemed to understand, because after a final bob of his head, he went back to kissing Yuuri, and tasting himself on his lips was absolutely _intoxicating_.

They kissed breathlessly for a few moments, before Victor braced himself on one arm to take both of their dicks in his other hand. Yuuri joined him and, after that, neither of them was able to do much more. They tried their best to muffle their moans in each other's lips, but more than kissing they simply breathed together, both more than knowing where this was headed now. There was no going back.

Yuuri didn't know what prompted him to open his eyes, but he was _not_ disappointed when he did. Victor's face was twisted in the deepest pleasure Yuuri had ever seen on anyone ever before, and his skin was flushed red all the way from his chest to his ears. His lips glistened in glossy red, and Yuuri couldn't help but bite them a bit more, earning himself a low moan that reverberated within his own chest. He laced his free hand on Victor's hair, and on a whim, grabbed a handful, putting the smallest of pressures, not even what he'd call 'pulling'. He didn't have to, though: Victor tensed up almost immediately, voice hoarse as his orgasm hit him unexpectedly. Yuuri felt himself get unbearably closer to his own release at that, and he whimpered as Victor's grip on their cocks tightened, trying to bring him down with him.

It only took him a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Yuuri's back arched off the bed in uncoordinated spasms, searching for more contact, more friction, more _Victor_ , as he rode off his own orgasm. When he finally was able to breathe again, Victor was smiling at him, and he smiled back. He looked down at the mess in their hands and stomachs, and blinked, unsure of what to do now.

It was Victor who moved first as they tried to get back their breaths. He pulled on Yuuri's hand, bringing it to his lips before he could even process it, and licking up their come with a long lap of his tongue. Yuuri felt a particularly good aftershock run through him at the feeling and he moaned, but he didn't allow himself to close his eyes for long. He stared at Victor's mouth working, cleaning his fingers methodically, and when he finished, the only thing he could do was open his own mouth in invitation. Victor let him clean up his other hand without complaints, eyelids fluttering as he did. While he did, he kept kissing Yuuri's other hand, eventually reaching his wrist, and it was only then when Yuuri had to pull away. The slow drag of lips against the sensitive inside of his wrist had him shuddering, and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I think you need to stop that before, um..."  
"Oh, really?" Victor's eyes perked up in curiosity, and he nibbled at his wrist once more, this time intentionally, and Yuuri sighed.  
"Well, unless you want to start all over again, yes."  
"Naughty..."

He still licked at the skin for a moment, but he eventually let go, and after a moment, he let himself fall beside Yuuri, arms curling around his waist.

They simply laid there, breathing together for a few minutes, until eventually it got too cold. It was only then that they helped each other up and into the shower, and after methodically getting rid of the traces of come on their bodies, Yuuri finally realized the situation they were in. Going by the slightly bewildered look in Victor's face, he'd realized it too.

"We're soulmates." he whispered to no one in particular, passing Victor the shampoo.  
"We are..."  
"That's... good, right?"  
"That's _amazing_." Victor was quick to confirm, and Yuuri nodded slowly. "Right?"  
"Yes. It is. It is amazing."  
"Good."  
"Good."

They laughed together, releasing the sudden tension that had cropped up on them with the jarring insecurity that maybe, just maybe, the other didn't really think this was a good thing.

"Let me wash your hair?" Victor asked then, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile.  
"Sure."

 

#

 

The next morning, Yuuri made a crucial mistake: he looked at his phone.

He had a few missed calls from his family, and he groaned, before scrolling down his notifications to see a few messages from Phichit and Chris, and a few from a group they had created, probably last night. He also had at least five missed calls from Minako, and two voicemails. He didn't even dare look on the internet, too scared of what social media was saying about him anymore.

Except.

Wait.

Wait, he... he'd actually won silver this time... hadn't he?

He turned around to find the bed empty, but before he could question his sanity, and the exact universe he was in, Victor walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed and looking like he'd just finished brushing his hair, and it all came back to Yuuri at once. He could feel his cheeks burning.

"Victor" he called out as he sat up, at a loss for better words, and the man turned to look at him, smiling automatically.  
"You're awake! Don't worry, it's still early. I was going to wake you up in a bit for breakfast, but our flight isn't until the afternoon."  
"Huh..."

He looked at the bedside table where he'd put his phone after avoiding his notifications. Sure enough, there it was, just as shiny as it had been the day before.

"I did win silver." he mused, and Victor sat next to him, smiling knowingly. He handed Yuuri the medal, and he twirled it between his fingers. "I don't know if I should be this surprised."  
"You also won a silver last year, didn't you?"  
"I don't think I ever truly believed it, but yes, I did."  
"I must have told you a thousand times, Yuuri, but you currently hold the title of the 6th best skater in the world. You don't have to try so hard to convince yourself that that's somehow a bad title." there was a hint of sarcasm in Victor's voice, and Yuuri snorted.  
"I _know_ that, but that's not nearly good enough."  
"I know. Trust me, I _know_. But it's also not that bad. You're going to make it this year, Yuuri, I know it."

Victor wasn't expecting him to pull on the collar of his sweater to kiss him, but he certainly didn't complain, and Yuuri couldn't help but smile. Soon, he felt Victor smile against his lips as well. The feeling was just as sublime as it had been the night before, and he couldn't help but shiver when Victor's cold fingertips teased his still very much naked waist. It took them a moment to pull apart, but when they did, Yuuri could feel his eyes tearing up slightly.

"Thanks... I'm starting to believe that too. It's... it's all thanks to you, Victor."  
"I'm glad I could help, but I don't deserve all the credit, for once. That quad flip yesterday was all yours." Yuuri blinked.  
"Oh, right, I did that."  
"What were you thinking? And when did you start doing that, anyway?" Victor inquired, frowning. "And why didn't you tell me?"  
"Because as you saw yesterday, I can't really land it yet." Yuuri laughed, letting his weight fall on Victor's shoulder. "I just wanted to see your face if I _did_ land it."  
"Yuuri!" he chided, pouting, and Yuuri laughed even harder.  
"Hey! It was absolutely worth it. No regrets here, even if I probably got yet another bruise on my legs from that fall. Seriously, tackling me to the ice, really?"

Victor's eyes softened at that, mumbling something in Russian that Yuuri didn't understand, but not bothering to translate when he arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'll make sure to tackle you into softer surfaces from now on, then." he said after a moment of thought, and Yuuri only had a second to analyze the words before he was thrown back on the bed. He laughed as Victor tickled him ruthlessly.  
"Victor, stoo-hop!"  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Please?"  
"Nope!"  
"Victor!"  
"Nope~!"  
"Stop that!"  
"You already tried that one."  
"Stop that and kiss me!" Yuuri wheezed, doing his best to breathe between uncontrollable laughter. It did the trick, however, as Victor finally relented and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips that didn't do much for his breathing.  
"Much better." Victor murmured as they kissed, and Yuuri couldn't help but start laughing again.  
"You're so ridiculous sometimes... never change, Victor."

It was absolutely endearing how happy the words made him, Yuuri thought with slight surprise, but smiled nonetheless at the way Victor's eyes perked up, caught off guard by the comment.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked, and Yuuri shrugged.  
"Good? I mean, it's what makes you who you are, I suppose."  
"Right."  
"Come here," Yuuri beckoned, wiggling out of Victor's arms to sit closer to the middle of the bed "Our flight isn't until the afternoon, and frankly, I don't know why you thought you would need any clothes until then."  
"Yuuri!" Victor laughed, but there was a hint of red in his face, and Yuuri frowned, thinking over his words until it hit him.  
"Wha— no! I didn't mean it like that!" Yuuri groaned, covering his face with a hand "Geez! I just! I thought we agreed to stay in and rest today, that's all!"  
"Oh, but _is_ that all..."  
"Oh my god, you're impossible."  
"Yet you don't want me to change."

The words were a challenge, of course, and Yuuri refused to acknowledge them, instead opening his arms to beckon him closer once more. This time, Victor complied, hugging Yuuri's middle and resting his cheek on his chest. Yuuri threw a blanket loosely around them.

"Hey, Yuuri?" Victor asked moments later.  
"Hmm?"  
"... I'm glad you're my soulmate."

How did anyone answer to that? Yuuri smiled, heart fluttering with happiness and something he could only call love. He threaded his fingers into Victor's recently untangled hair, feeling its silky texture as he spoke.

"I'm glad you're my soulmate, too. Thank you for taking that step and... and kissing me on live television where everybody could see." he ended up, laughter making its way through his voice. He could feel Victor laugh too against his body.  
"I wanted to show my love to the world!"  
"Sure, sure..."  
"Hey, if you're that salty, you can always try something like that in Rostelecom Cup. I won't stop you, you know..."  
"Well, what do you know, maybe I will."  
"Really?"  
"Maybe, maybe not. I wouldn't tell you anyway, what kind of surprise would that be?"  
"Mean, Yuuri!"  
"Pfft, what are you gonna do anyway, punish me?"

He, again, didn't really mean anything by it, but clearly Victor was in the mood for picking out bad innuendos, because he propped himself on Yuuri's chest, arching an eyebrow in his direction, amused.

"Maybe I will."

This time, however, he didn't give Yuuri enough time to be embarrassed, surging up and pressing their lips together. Yuuri smiled, allowing himself to enjoy it. In the afternoon they'd take a flight back to Japan, where they'd be surrounded by people everyday...

Might as well put their alone time to good use, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you've enjoyed my story :D  
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these two dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), or the comments section down below. Don't be shy!  
> Love,  
> ~Lena


End file.
